


Perfectly Imperfect

by MoonStarDutchess



Series: Love and Loyalty: A Royai Romance Collection [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStarDutchess/pseuds/MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Riza muses about Roy. Sometimes imperfection is the best.





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction.

If one looked in a dictionary, it would say that the definition of a photograph is a representation of a person or scene in the form of a print or transparent slide recording by a camera on light sensitive material. However, to Riza Hawkeye, a photograph is so much more. It is a tool used to observe a memory. A tool that, as you gaze at it, takes you to a specific moment in time.

Most take you to a happy time where everyone is smiling and in them, the world looks almost perfect. How she wished the world was as perfect as a photograph.

She held the picture of Roy Mustang in her hands and moved it against her chest. She would forever remember the way he was in that picture. His dark hair, both eyes twinkling brightly in the sunlight, and his infamous smirk would forever be recorded on that four by six inch piece of paper.

She sat the photograph back down on the table and walked over to the window, placing her hand on the cool glass. She would remember the way he was but she would never see him that way in reality again. His hair was still the same black but now he only had one eye. The one he did have wasn't twinkling. It was dull, lifeless, and full of guilt for his past transgressions. That smirk. That beautiful quirk of the lips that she'd kissed only once was no longer there. It had been replaced by grimaces and frowns.

Someday she hoped she could take another photograph of him. With the same dark hair, his one eye twinkling once more, and that beautiful smirk.

A thump on the floor caught her attention and she turned. He stood at her door, having let himself in with the key she gave him, and stared at her. Then…Then he smiled. It still didn’t quite reach his eyes, but he was still beautiful.

He slowly walked over to her, and she hugged him. Even if he wasn’t the perfection in the photograph, she still loved him.

He was so perfectly imperfect in an imperfect world, and that made her world perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This came from a series I have here on the site and a collection I have on fanfiction.net. Please check out the series if you’re interested!


End file.
